


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by malisl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, High School, I wrote this a long time ago and it's probably really bad, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malisl/pseuds/malisl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate each other, but they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Michael is a teenager who loves sleeping, gaming and eating pizza. These are the only things he seems to do. Of course he goes to school too, but besides school, he's always at home, laying in bed, gaming while he eats his pizza. Because that's what he loves, but Michael isn't just a regular teenager, most teenagers hate school but Michael isn't like that. It's not that he loves being at school, he just doesn't hate it as much as others do. He does hate Luke tho.

Luke is a boy who goes to the same school as Michael, he's in the same year and they have all their classes together. Michael has always hated Luke, but nobody ever knew why. Neither does Luke. Even Michael doesn't know exactly why he hates him, he just does. It's just the way he acts and talks, maybe it's the fact that he loves everyone and everyone loves him. Michael doesn't know why he hates him, he just does.

Everyone knows he hates him tho, and everyone thinks Luke hates Michael just as much as Michael hates him. Even Michael thinks he does, but it isn't like that at all. Luke doesn't hate Michael, he could never hate him. He loves him, a lot. Even though Luke doesn't know much about Michael, he does love him with all of his heart.

They don't talk to each other that much, but when they do they only scream at each other, Michael also swears a lot and Luke thinks that it's such a turn on. Michael is a tease, Michael knows about Luke his little crush on him. Well not exactly but he does act like knows, it sounds weird but it isn't that easy to explain, so it's okay.

Michael has a feeling Luke has a crush on him, but he's not sure about it so he teases him just to get to know if he really does. It's not like it is obvious but to Michael it is a little, nobody has ever seen it but Michael saw how Luke was staring at him and how he blushes when Michael touches him. And he may or may not have heard Luke and his best friend Calum (Who is also good friends with Michael by the way) talking about Luke having a little crush on his enemy.

It's not like Michael knows everything about Luke but he does know that Luke doesn't have any enemies besides Michael himself. Okay, it's true, Michael does know everything about Luke, he just likes to get to know eveything about everyone. Okay, that's not true, he just likes to get to know everything about Luke? Yes, that's it.

So Michael does know why he hates Luke, to be honest he doesn't hate Luke at all. He just acts like he does so nobody will ever know he's in love with Luke, sounds stupid? Well that's okay, because it is stupid. But Michael can't help it, he just doesn't want everyone to hate him just because he's gay.

And maybe that's why Michael is always teasing Luke. Michael knows about Luke his little crush on him, and teases him just by touching him a lot and making him uncomfortable. Just by acting this way he can touch Luke and be with him and not letting anyone know he's in love with him.

Too bad Michael is acting this stupid, he knows Luke has a crush on him so why doesn't he just go and talk to him? Ashton who is Michael's best friend has asked him this question like a hundred times, but Michael keeps denying the fact that he's in love with Luke, but to Ashton it is way too obvious. But Michael just doesn't stop denying it, he can't he's afraid.

-

Michael is sitting in class and so is Luke of course. The two boys are staring at each other with love in their eyes, luckily enough everyone else in the classroom aren't watching them practically eye-raping one another, except for Calum of course. But that's okay, Calum knows everything about the two boys anyway, so they wouldn't mind.

"Luke and, uh, Michael." The two boys' heads snap up at the teacher confused. "Sorry what?" Michael is the first to say anything, Luke was just too afraid to say anything, since he is not trusting his voice after checking Michael out for like half an hour. "I said, Luke and Michael. You two will be working on this project together." Michael rolls his eyes and nods, but Luke can't help but smile.

Luke is just smiling the rest of the day, he just can't help it. His face almost starts to hurt because of the smiling. "You do know he probably will make you do all the work?" Says Calum grinning, making Luke's smile fade. "I don't care!" Luke snaps walking away from his best friend.

Calum grins, shaking his head. "Hey Mikey!" Michael turns around and smiles walking to his friend. "Hey Cal, what's up." Calum smiles weakly. "You better not make Luke do all the work on this project, and also don't hurt him." He says, Michael looks at him confused before shaking his head. "Yea, yea, okay." He says, tho he wants to say that he would never ever hurt him, ever. But he just can't.

"Hey Hemmings!" Luke turns into Michael's direction and looks at him confused. "Come with me after school, we will be working on this fucking project." Luke nods while biting his lip. Michael can't help but smile, he's going to do homework with Luke, the love of his life.

From now on it will be getting a really cliche story but that's exactly how it went. After school Michael took Luke to his house. "Do you want something to drink?" Luke nods. "You don't say much do you?" Michael grins and Luke shakes his head. He doesn't want to say anything, afraid he's going to ruin everything. "Why?" Michael walks closer to Luke, but Luke takes a step back slamming into the wall.

Michael can't help but smile pressing his body to Luke's. "Why?" He asks again, Luke looks away and shrugs. "You aren't shy are you?" Luke bites his lip, now the only thing Michael wants to do is slam his lips to Lukes but he can't, not yet. He's just started teasing him, he can't give him what he wants just yet. "You aren't shy at school, so why are you now?" He asks his hands placing on Luke's hips.

Luke swallows and looks away, afraid that once he looks into Michael's eyes he can't look away anymore. "I asked you something, Lucas." Michael's hands trail down the younger boy's ass, making Luke widening his eyes. "Answer me." Luke swallows once again before a soft moan escapes his lips.

Michael grins and presses his body closer to his. "Answer me." He whispers in Luke's ear, touching his crotch with his free hand. Michael grins when he feel Luke's erection growing more and more before walking away.

"So what do you want to drink, uh, Luke right?" Luke's eyes widen. "A-are you se-serious?" He stutters still not moving. Michael turns around and looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" Luke shakes his head, he just can't believe what just happened. "Y-you know w-w-what I m-mean." Michael nods smiling. "Yes, yes I do, and I am serious, obviously."

Luke can't help it, tears are forming in his eyes. He should've known, Michael could never love him, he hates him, he just like to make him feel wanted and let him break down a minute after, but he doesn't want it to be like that anymore. He's done with it, with all of this. Tears are rolling down his cheeks while hiccuping. He feels weak, why does he have to break down just because of this?

Michael turns to Luke, seeing Luke cry breaks his heart. Especially when he knows it is his fault, he didn't mean to make him cry he never did. He promised Calum he wouldn't hurt Luke, but he did. "Luke? A-are you okay?" Michael doesn't know what else he could do besides asking him what's wrong or if he's okay.

Luke shakes his had a soft escaping his lips. "W-why d-d-do you k-keep d-d-oing t-this?" He stutters, Michael bites his lip trying not to break down. "What do you mean?" Michael does know what he means, he just wants to make sure if he's talking about what happened just a minute ago. "W-why d-d-do y-you a-always a-act l-like t-this a-and then y-you go l-like n-nothing ha-happened and y-you d-dont know m-m-me?" Michael swallows before looking away and instantly looking back at Luke.

"Do you really want to know?" Luke nods not wanting to speak anytime soon. "Do you really?" Luke nods once again. "It's because, I-" Michael shakes his head, he really wants to tell him, but he's afraid, he just can't. Michael swallows, he doesn't have to tell him, right?

No, because actions speak louder than words. "I can't tell you bu-" Luke sighs before cutting him off. "Of course you can't!" He screams suprised he didn't stutter at all. Luke opens his mouth to say something but he got cut off by the feeling of Michael's lips on his.

Luke's shocked at first but kisses back immediately. Michael can't help but smile, this is what he'd wanted ever since the first day he met him. The boys keep continueing the kiss, that's now getting heated, untill Michael pushes Luke off of him.

Luke looks at him confused but Michael just smiles. "That's why." Luke only looks even more confused by now and Michael smiles even wider than before, if that's even possible. "It's because I love you." Luke still looks confused and it's the most adorable thing Michael has ever seen in his life. "Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you." Luke grins. "I said that I love you, okay! I love you Luke! I love you more than anything in the world! I love you so fucking much! And I need you, I need you like oxygen, without you I wouldn't be able to breathe Luke! I love you!" Michael started screaming but Luke grins, while nodding. "Yea, I know, I heard you." Is the only thing he said before slamming his lips againt Michael's.

After they pulled away Luke smiles shyly. "I love you too, Mikey." He whispers before giving him a small peck on his lips. "I see you tomorrow at school." He stands up and walks out the door. Leaving Michael with his eyes wide open.

The boys didn't even finish the project, hell, they weren't even started yet, but neither of them cared at all. They still had a week left to finish it anyway, so they probably would have to meet up again, not like they would mind.


End file.
